Wolf's Rain: We Found Love
by ShewolfSOS
Summary: Kiba and I have gradually started to grow closer. But as time goes by, I realize that we've become a little more than "just friends". Sequel to my fanfic Wolf's Rain: Journeys. P.S., the title was inspired by Rihanna's "We Found Love".


Wolf's Rain: We Found Love

Chapter One

I wake up to find Kiba outside. I stand and walk out of the cave. It's been three days since we defeated Lord Darcia, his sworn enemy. But I'm sure he'll return. He'd even said he would. "Kiba," I say. "What is it?" Kiba doesn't look at me. "Do you think he'll come back?" I ask. "Who?" Kiba says. "Lord Darcia," I whisper. "He will," he replies. "I'm sure of it." _He's probably right, _I think. _Lord Darcia will come back. _"What do we do?" I ask. "I guess just get out of here," Kiba replies. "But where will we go?" I say. "We can't go back to the city." No way do I want to go back to that crappy place. "But we might be safe there," Kiba says. "Safe? In the city? I don't think so," I insist. "That was when you nearly got yourself killed, remember?"  
"Don't think I've forgotten that," he snaps. "So are we getting the hell out of here, or what?" I ask. "Yes," he says. We end up going back to the city. In the city, we find an old shack which is perfect for staying the night in. I sit down next to Kiba. I can hear the _tap, tap, tap, _of the rain on the roof. He's quiet. "Kiba?" I say. "What's bothering you?" I know something's bothering him because, when he's upset, he shuts himself off and doesn't attempt to talk much. I just know him well. "You haven't said much," I say. "It's nothing. I'm just..." He trails off. "You're just...what?" I stare into his eyes. "I'm just really ticked off," Kiba finishes. "It's because of Lord Darcia, isn't it?" I ask. "Yes, I guess," Kiba answers. "Then why don't you fight him?" I say. "Don't you think I've tried?" Kiba looks away. "I just can't," he mutters. I've never heard him say that he couldn't. And it startles me. "What do you mean, you can't?" I stare at him. "I can't. It's impossible. He's too strong." He stares out of the shack's window as if preparing for another battle with the Noble. "What is he?" I whisper, suddenly scared of Lord Darcia. "Darcia? I don't know what he is. He's not human. He's not a wolf, either. But I can see that he's trying to become one," Kiba says. Become a wolf? This is all too confusing. "What do you mean?" I say quietly. "Lord Darcia wants to become one of us so he can open the doors to Paradise," he starts. "When he saw Lady Jaggura's Paradise with his Wolf Eye, he knew it wasn't real." He pauses. "He's trying to take control our Paradise." The last sentence is a whisper. _Control Paradise? _I can barely think. Then it hits me. "Wait a minute. You mean he wants our Paradise instead of Lady whoever's Paradise?" I'm shocked. He nods. "He knows he can't get to Paradise because he's a Noble."  
"Aren't Nobles humans?" I ask. "Yeah. He wants to take over our Paradise, so he's changing into a wolf."

"How can he change into a wolf?" I insist. "I can't explain it," he murmurs. _So if Lord Darcia wants to take over our Paradise, does that mean we won't be able to survive? "_He won't open the doors to Paradise," Kiba says coldly. "What he'll open is a world of darkness!" I shudder. I can't believe this is happening. Why would a human want to open a wolf's world? "Kiba. Are you sure I'll be able to make it to Paradise...since I'm human?" I'd read that only wolves could be able to make it to Paradise when the world finally ended. Is that true? "I've been thinking that, too," he says quietly. _As long as you have Kiba, you'll __be alright, _I tell myself. "Lady Jaggura's taken over the city," Kiba says. "She wants to take control of the world." The whole world? How could one crazy lady take over the world? I'm so confused. _What will happen when the world ends? _I wonder. Then something else comes to my mind. "Hey, Kiba," I say. "Yeah?" he says. "Awhile back, I heard humans were made from wolves," I say quietly. "Is that true?"  
"I don't know, really," Kiba says. "Now, I think anything's possible." _Anything's possible, _I repeat silently. "If wolves can take on human disguises," I say, "I think anything's possible, too." He laughs a little. "Right." Out of nowhere, a gunshot sounds from outside. I'm alarmed. "What was that?" He stands. "I don't know. Let's go see what's happened." Kiba shifts to wolf form, and I follow him out of the shack. We walk outside. A young boy lies on the ground. He's bleeding badly. A soldier is standing beside him. "Hey, you!" I yell. "Why did you shoot him?" The soldier turns to look at me. "I didn't!" he cries. "It was another one of Lady Jaggura's thugs." _Thugs? What the crap is he talking about? _Kiba shifts to human form right in front of the soldier. The soldier's eyes widen. "A wolf?" he says, awe-struck. "If it was a thug," Kiba says, "why are you standing next to the boy?" I look at the soldier. "I was going to h-help him!" the soldier stammers. "Oh, really?" I say. "What are you doing with a wolf, anyway, young lady?" the soldier demands of me. "What does it matter to you?" I snap. Kiba shifts to wolf form again. He bares his teeth. _Get away. _The soldier backs away, stunned. "Okay. I was just- just leaving," he declares, and makes a run for it. Kiba shifts once more. I lean down next to the boy. "Are you alright?" I whisper. The boy stands weakly. "I'll be fine," he says hoarsely. "I'm Toboe. Who are you guys, anyway?" I toss a glance at Kiba and then back to Toboe. "Uh, I'm Hannah, and that's Kiba," I say. "Hi," says Toboe. "Can you come with us?" Kiba asks. "You're hurt." Toboe nods. "I know. Lady Jaggura's thug shot me," he says. Kiba looks at Toboe. "You're a wolf, aren't you?" Toboe smiles. "Yep! How did you know?" he says. "Your scent," I tell him. "You're human." Toboe backs away slowly. "How can I trust you?" he whimpers. "It's okay," Kiba says in his calm voice. "She's with me." Toboe looks relieved. "Okay," he agrees. "Follow us." Kiba turns to walk back to the shed.

In the shed, we help Toboe's wounds. "How does that feel?" I ask. "I feel better," he replies. "You should get some rest," Kiba says. "Okay." After Toboe is asleep, Kiba and I walk outside. The city is empty. There are no people around, except for a cat lying on the mat to a door. Well, I wouldn't really consider that a person. "Something about this place is unnerving," Kiba says quietly. "I feel like someone's watching me." I shiver. "So do I," he agrees. This place _is _creepy. "Maybe this place is haunted," I say. "Not likely." He shakes his head. We step into a building that is vacant other than a guard by the door, who seems to be half asleep, so we can get by him. We walk into a room that has a green dome filled with water in it. "Wow, this place is...disturbing," I mutter. "Keep walking," he says. I stay closer to him than I had been before. I grab onto Kiba's arm. He doesn't pull away. I'm grateful for that. We walk into a long, white hallway. "Where is everyone?" My voice echoes off the walls. "I don't know," Kiba says. I can tell he's nervous, too. Suddenly, he stops short. "What is it?" I ask. "I- I think this is Lady Jaggura's keep," Kiba whispers. "Lady Jaggura's keep?" I repeat. "Yeah," he says. "I don't know where she is, but she's bound to be near. This place is dangerous. Come on." We start walking again. I look up. Cameras. "Oh my God," I breathe. "What?" He looks at me. "There are cameras," I say in a low voice. "Surveillance cameras." _That means Lady Jaggura and her soldiers are watching us, _I think. _Great. _"Let's go," Kiba says. He shifts to his wolf form. I follow him around the corner. We run until we come to a full stop...at a dead end. _Oh, no, _I think. I hear footsteps behind us. I whip around. A woman wearing a white cloak stands before me. She has a sword in her hand. She smiles. "I see you've returned, wolf," she says to Kiba. In answer, Kiba bares his teeth at the lady. "Oh, tough one, aren't we?" She tilts her head at him, still smiling. "What are you doing?" I demand her. "If you don't want to get hurt," Lady Jaggura says firmly, "I suggest you stay out of it, young girl." I bite my lip to keep from yelling at her. "Wolves were supposed to be dead a million years ago." Lady Jaggura frowns. "What is this one doing with you?" she asks me. "He's my friend," I say. "Friend, huh? Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be hanging around a wolf?" Lady Jaggura says. "No! He's perfectly safe," I snap. "Watch your tone with me, young girl. You know your place," says Lady Jaggura. "My place? My _place?" _I repeat. "I suggest you shut it, girl," Lady Jaggura says. I whimper. Kiba growls at Lady Jaggura. "Darcia, we have visitors!" Lady Jaggura yells. Lord Darcia appears in the doorway. "Yes, Jaggura?" He stops short when he sees Kiba standing next to me. "So we meet again," Lord Darcia says calmly. "Noble! You tried to hurt my friend," I hiss. "The girl does not know when to watch herself." Lady Jaggura frowns. "Ah, Hannah. Still teamed up with Kiba, are we?" Lord Darcia taunts. I say nothing. _You can't possibly open the doors to Paradise! _Kiba snarls at the Noble. "I can," declares Lord Darcia, "and I will." _You won't! _Kiba yells. "Treat the Noble with respect, wolf," Lady Jaggura says smoothly. _He does not deserve it! _Kiba snaps. He jumps up and tries to knock the girl Noble over. It doesn't work so well for him. Lady Jaggura gives a shout and stabs him with the sword. "Kiba! No!" I scream. I know he's a gonner. "So you care for him, I see," Lady Jaggura says. "Yes. And I will not let him die!" I declare. Lady Jaggura smiles. "Come on, Darcia," she says to the other Noble. Together they walk out of the room. I kneel beside Kiba. "Oh, Kiba," I whisper, petting him. "I won't let you die, I promise."  
Kiba shifts to human form. "I'm a...wolf," he says weakly. "I'm not...afraid to die." _Please don't die on me, _I pray silently. "I'll save you." I'm crying now, I

can't help you. "That idiot Noble! Why did she have to stab you?" I sob. "I'll be fine," Kiba whispers. "Here." I slowly pull the sword out of the wound. I toss it onto the floor. Blood spatters everywhere. Wolf blood. "Dumb thing," I murmur. "Can you make it?" I ask then. "Yes," Kiba says. He closes his eyes. "Don't die!" My voice is shrill. "I won't," he promises. After awhile, he's silent, but I know he's not dead. He's just resting. Isn't he?  
Chapter Two

Two days later, Kiba wakes up. "I thought you were a gonner for sure!" I hug him. "I'm fine, now," Kiba tells me. He sits up. "How long was I out?" he asks. "About two days," I reply. "Two days? But what about Toboe?" Kiba looks at me. "Toboe? What the- Oh!" Then I realize what he's talking about. "He's probably worried sick about us," I say. "Can you walk?" He nods. "I- I think so." I end up helping him walk out of the room. "If I were you," I say in a low voice, "I wouldn't shift to wolf form here. These people are terrified of wolves."  
"I know. But why?" he says. "I don't know." I'm not scared of Kiba. Or any other wolf, for that matter. "Let's just go back," Kiba says. _Will he be alright? _I wonder silently. _Will he make it? _We walk out of the building in silence. Kiba stiffens up as we walk out the door. I know this city makes him nervous. It makes me nervous, too. We make it back to the shack. Toboe runs out to us. "Guys?" Then he sees Kiba. "Kiba! Oh, no," he breathes. "I'll be fine" is his reply. I help Kiba inside, Toboe following. "Can I do anything?" Toboe asks. "I'll go get some water or something-" I stop him. "It's okay. Thank you...for your offer, Toboe," I say softly. Toboe lies back down, shifting to his wolf form. Soon he's asleep. "Kiba..." I start. "I can make it," he says. "You didn't say that when it came to Lord Darcia!" My voice rises. "Did you?" I demand. "No," Kiba says weakly. "Listen. I'm not...the strongest wolf. You can see that now." He pauses. "I can't fight him." His tone is hushed. "No one can. Not even a wolf."

"But what about you?" I ask. "Can't you do something?" He shakes his head. "No. He's too strong. Soon..." He trails off. "Soon what?" I'm almost scared to ask, but I do anyway. "Soon everything will be his," Kiba finishes. I'm not surprised. "He wants to take over," I whisper. "I won't let him." Kiba's tone is determined. "You can't stop him!" My own voice is shrill. "Calm down, okay?" he says. I relax, for some reason. "Look, we can fight him," Kiba continues. "But I thought you said no one can!" I shoot back. "No. But we can with help," Kiba tells me. I'm silent for awhile, staring out of the window, preparing for another fight with the Nobles. But, of course, no one is there. _Am I just paranoid? _I think. What, exactly, will happen when the world ends? Our world is coming to an end right now. But I'm not afraid. It's because I have the person I love by my side. "Kiba. What will happen...when we get to Paradise?" My voice is a near whisper. "I don't know," he says in a low voice. "I've been wondering, too." _Is it even real? _I think. _Are you searching for nothing? Going on, traveling to find a place that doesn't exist? _The way Kiba had spoken, it sounds like a place like heaven. A place where everyone is free. A place where there are no worries. A place where everyone is happy. I might want to go there. _But, since I'm human, _I think, _I can't get through the doors to Paradise. _I shake the thought away and lay down next to Kiba. For some reason, I'm always very calm around Kiba. I don't exactly know why. Maybe because he's so calm. "Kiba?" I say. "What is it?" he says. "Do you think Paradise is even real?" I ask. "I don't know anymore," Kiba says quietly. "I really just don't."  
I've never heard him give up before. "You've always believed in Paradise!" I object. "You're the one that doubted it," he reminds me. "I just don't know if it's real or not," I huff. "You've always kept faith in it."

_Faith. There's something about that word... _"I don't know why I have. But it's always been there, calling my name," Kiba says. "I must find it. It's my destiny."  
"Destiny." I don't say it like a question, but he answers anyway. "Yes. Destiny." His voice has dropped to a whisper. "But what about my destiny?" I ask quietly. "Where am I supposed to go?" I know it's a useless question. "You. You and I belong together," he replies. _You and I, _I repeat silently. "What if 'you and I' doesn't exist someday?" I snap. Then I realize what that sounds like. "Oh my God, Kiba. I didn't mean that...I'm sorry," I breathe. "I understand," Kiba says. "You're angry." How does he know I'm angry? I'm ticked. I don't know why, but I am. "How do you know me so well?" I whisper. "I've always known you," he replies. _Nobody knows me better, _I think. "But...I've known you for a short time," I say in a low voice. "It doesn't matter," he says. _Nothing matters, _I think silently, _as long as you have him. _"About you saving me-" Kiba starts, but I cut him off. "As long as I can be with you when the world ends, that's all that matters!" I hug him. _I love him, _I realize. _So tell him. _"I love you so much." My voice is a near whisper. "I love you, too," he answers. We don't pull away for a long time. But finally we do. I stare into his eyes. "Promise we'll always be together?" I say in a low voice. "Promise," Kiba says. We end up sleeping outside, under the stars. "Tonight's beautiful," I say, staring up into the starry night sky. "Yes. It is," he agrees. "What's it like being a wolf?" I ask. I don't know why, but I want to be one. "Well," he starts, "it's free. You get to run through the forest. You can hunt. You can mate with other wolves. But, most of all...you get to go to Paradise." I breathe in slowly. "I'd like to be one," I say. I hesitate before saying this. "I think this is Paradise enough." He looks at me, then to the sky. "I guess it is," he says. "I've realized," I start, "that Paradise can't be found...but made. We can make Paradise. As long as we're together, screw this 'Paradise'. I'm with you." He looks startled a little. "You're right," he says. "We found love. That's all that matters." _That's all that matters, _I tell myself. _As long as you're together, you don't have to be afraid. We've found love. I've come to realize that now. _"Yes. Nothing else matters." My voice is nearly a whisper. "But what about Lord Darcia?" I add. "Screw him," Kiba snaps. "We'll do fine. We can fight him...together." Together. And that's all that matters.

Chapter Three

"_Yellow diamonds in the light. Now we're standing side by side, as your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive. It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny. But I gotta let it go. We found love in a hopeless place..." - Rihanna, We Found Love. _

_- _Aha! Lyrics gave it all away, huh? Obviously Kiba and I find love in the next chapter! ANYWAY! On with the story. Please read and review! P.S., I don't own Rihanna's "We Found Love", nor Wolf's Rain. I do own my character, however.

~Lady Quyn~...

I sleep next to Kiba that night. I love him, I've come to realize. And he loves me. No matter what, I'll protect him. No matter how dangerous or hopeless it is. I'll love him and protect him. No matter what the odds, I'll stick by his side. I can't deny that I love him. I sigh, staring up at the starry sky. Soon I fall asleep, and dream of a Paradise.

"So where are we going?" I ask. It's morning now. Toboe has healed and left. We're on our way to...I don't know what. "Now I know...there's no such a thing as Paradise. No matter how far you walk, the road just goes on and on and on. Why are we searching? It's pointless. We aren't going to Paradise, that's for sure," Kiba replies. "What! You mean you don't believe anymore?" I'm stunned. "No," Kiba says sadly. "I don't. Now I don't. You're right, there's no such thing-" I cut him off. "As long as we have each other," I say softly, "there _is _such a thing...as Paradise." He looks away. "Please believe me." It sounds almost like a whimper. "I love you," Kiba tells me. "I love you, too," I say in a low voice. Kiba shifts to wolf form, and we run out into the snow. He howls. It's a long howl. But it's beautiful. I inhale. _Wolves are amazing, _I think. He looks at me, and I nod. He walks over, shifting back to his human form. "That was amazing," I say. "Really? I never thought about it," he admits. "Come on, let's go." I look at him. "I thought we weren't searching for Paradise." He nods. "We're not. We just need to get out of here before Lord Darcia finds us first." _Oh. _I follow him down the trail. I feel happy for the first time in awhile now. Whenever I'm with Kiba, I'm happy. _What will I do if I ever lose him? _I wonder silently. _Would I kill myself? _No. I couldn't. But what about Paradise? I'm so confused. _I have to prepare myself, _I think, _in case I ever do lose Kiba. _But that time hasn't come yet. I step closer to him while we walk. He stops, tensing up. "What is it?" I ask. "Darcia's near" is all he says. "Let's get out of here." I follow him down the trail until we reach a waterfall. Kiba shifts to human form and cautiously moves down the trail, sniffing. "What is it?" I ask. _I can smell him, _he answers, looking at me. _Come on. Let's leave before he finds us. _I follow him down the trail. Kiba is standing in front of Darcia, who's in his wolf form. _You've become a wolf, _Kiba observes, eyeing the new wolf. _Yes. And with success, _Lord Darcia declares. _You won't get away with this! _Kiba hisses. _You really think so? _Lord Darcia cocks his head at the white wolf, who snarls. _You won't. I won't let you, _he says. "Kiba-" I start. _Stay back. _Kiba looks at me. _I won't put you in any more danger. I've already dangered your life once. _"No!" I cry. "You've done nothing wrong-" Kiba interrupts. _Yes. I have. Do not tell me it's not my fault. _"You don't need anything else to feel guilty about!" My voice is shrill, and I can barely see him through my tears. _I'm sorry. Hannah. I have to go through this...b-by myself, _Kiba says. He stares ahead, fumbling for more words. "Don't be sorry!" I shriek. _Please leave. Please. I'll be back, _Kiba promises. "I won't go far," I whisper. I walk down the trail without looking back.

Chapter Four

**I know, nice cliffhanger, huh? Well, Kiba and I will meet again in this chapter, I promise. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, nor Brandi Carlile's "The Story" which I will sing in the next chapter. Please read and review! Sayanora, people! ~Lady Quyn~...**

_-...

I wake up to see Kiba standing by the cave door in his wolf form. "Kiba!" I run to him. I help him lie down on the cave floor. He's badly wounded. His side is bleeding. I wrap my scarf around his wound. "There," I whisper. I rub him gently, as he closes his eyes. It starts out as humming, then I sing. "All of these lines across my face...tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been, and how I got to where I am. But these stories don't mean anything, when you've got no one, to tell them to. It's true: I was made for you," I sing in a low voice. "All of my friends who think that I'm blessed, they don't know my head is a mess. No, they don't know who I really am, and they don't know what I've been through like you do. I was made for you." After awhile I conclude the song. By then he's resting. I sigh, leaning against the cave wall. "Hannah." Kiba shifts to human form. "Oh my God, Kiba. Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. I think I'll be fine now," he replies. "What happened?" I say. "I- I managed to finish him off," Kiba says. "What? You mean you killed him?" I'm shocked. "Yes. It wasn't easy," Kiba admits.

"What do we do now?" I say. "I don't know. Maybe we can find a small band of lone wolves that'll accept us." He shrugs. "But I'm not a wolf," I say quietly. "That doesn't matter to me. What _does _matter is that I love you, no matter what," Kiba says. I lean into his shoulder, sighing. Surprised, Kiba wraps his arms around me.

I get up after countless nightmares later on to find Kiba standing beside the river outside. "Hey." I stand next to him. "Is everything alright?" Kiba asks. "I- I just had nightmares, is all." I refrain from telling him about; I don't want him to worry about me. "Are we finding a pack or what?" I ask, immediately changing the subject. "Yeah," he replies. "Come on." We walk until we come to a field. There are white flowers everywhere. "Lunar Flowers," Kiba breathes. "Huh?" I look at him. "I can smell other wolves," he says then. Suddenly, a howl splits the air. "That's them! Come on!"

Kiba shifts into his wolf form and runs, me following after him. I finally catch up to him. He's standing in front of a grey wolf who has an X-shaped scar on his chest. The wolf shifts to his human form, and so does Kiba. "What do you want?" the grey wolf demands, narrowing his eyes. "We just want to find a pack," Kiba replies in his calm, soft voice. A young woman who looks to be about twenty comes walking up to us. "Hey Tsume-" she starts. "This damned human wants to join our pack," the wolf called Tsume snaps angrily, glaring at me. A boy comes, followed by a woman and another guy. _Who are these wolves? _I wonder. _Is this the pack we'll be joining? _"We don't want to pick a fight," Kiba tells them slowly. "Tsume, back off," the younger boy scolds. "All they want is a pack!" The boy looks at me. "Hi. I'm Toboe, the grump is Tsume, that's Blue, Cheza, and Hige," he introduces the other wolves. "You're welcome any time," the young woman who I think is called Blue speaks up. "Yeah," Hige agrees. "I mean, it's not every day we run into a human, especially a girl human." Blue elbows him. "Shut up!" she hisses, and Hige grins sheepishly. "Don't mind him; he's a womanizer," she says. "I know the type," Kiba says, and I giggle. He's serious, but I know he's joking.

"Welcome to the pack," Toboe greets. "Thanks." I smile, and he does too. "Don't worry about Tsume, he's an old grump," Toboe says, causing Tsume to grumble. "Ah, Tsume. Just let up for once, will you?" Hige says irritably. "Shut the hell up!" Tsume yells. "Break it up, you two," Blue scolds.

Tsume snarls and turns away, shifting to his wolf form. "Let's get some sleep," Blue suggests. "We're moving out tomorrow." Kiba speaks up. "We're searching for Paradise." Hige nods. "So are we," he says. "You are?" I look at him. "Yeah. I mean, where else are we supposed to go?" he asks. The woman called Cheza hasn't spoken at all, except for humming, but I wouldn't call humming speaking. She seems strange, distant, to me.

"So, where are you guys from, anyway?" Blue asks. "Well, I met Kiba about a month ago now. I came from the city," I start. "Yes. I came to the city after my pack was killed in a fire." He hesitates when saying "fire". He's terrified of fire. "I'm sorry," Toboe says. "Don't worry about it. I've been able to move on," Kiba lies. I know he hasn't. I look at him, but he brushes me off. After awhile, all the wolves settle down and go to sleep. Except for Kiba. "Hey. Are you okay, Kiba?" I ask, worried. "Yes- I mean, no." He sighs. "I don't know anymore." I eye him. "You said there was no such a thing as Paradise. Why did you tell them that we were searching for it, then?" I say quietly. "Something just told me to. It's just always been there, screaming my name," he says. "Why I'm so drawn to it, I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out."  
"I'm lost, too," I say. "I don't know who I am anymore...except for when I'm with you."  
"I love you." Kiba hugs me, and I hug him back.

Chapter Five

**Told you there'd be some romance in the next chapter! Now that Kiba and I have joined Blue, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume, will we continue searching for this special place known as 'Paradise'? You are awesome if you Review!  
~Lady Quyn~...**

I can't sleep. I don't know what keeps me up. Is it worry? Fright? I don't know, really. I just cannnot seem to get to sleep. So I stand and take a walk through the woods. I hear footsteps behind me and whip around. Kiba is standing in front of me now; worried written all over his face. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks. "Yes. I think so," I reply. "I just can't sleep." I sigh and take his hand. We walk through the woods. "So...do you still believe in 'Paradise' or what?" It sounds more like a demand. Which I don't mean. "A little, yes," Kiba admits. "I might, too," I say quietly. "If other wolves believe," Kiba says firmly, "then I believe too."

"I guess I believe, too," I agree and smile. He smiles little too. "I just don't know to look anymore." His voice is hoarse now. "Paradise can't be found, but created," I remind him. "Remember?"

"Yes, I guess," he mutters. I hear wolves howling off in the distance. "That'll be the others," Kiba says. "Come on!" He shifts to his wolf form and runs, me following. The pack is standing on the cliff, howling to the moon. The wolves are dancing around Cheza in a circle. It's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. As I watch a path forms in front of us. It's covered in what Kiba calls "Lunar Flowers". "Whoa," I breathe. Cheza leads the wolves down the path, and I follow. _Could this be it? _I wonder. _Could this truly be the Paradise that we_'_re looking for? _

I run after them. I know we've found something.

Chapter Six

**Weren't expecting that** **huh? Lol. Anyway this is the last chapter, hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, nor any of the songs used in this fanfic. Please Review! ~Lady Quyn~...**

We fall asleep in the forest. I wake up the next morning to see the sun rising slowly above the pink horizon. Kiba is standing by the river. I walk over to him. "Hey," I say. "Hey," he replies quietly, not looking at me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "You've not said much."  
"I- I can't move on," he manages. I hug him, and he wraps his arms around me. "It's okay," I say. He breathes in. "I know, but...I just feel so bad." I can make connections to that. "Kiba, it's not your fault," I say firmly. "I was the one that left them to die!" Kiba's fierce blue eyes bore into mine. "You were young, you didn't understand the concept of death at all!" I shoot back.

"But my parents died, and it's all my fault," Kiba says quietly. "Please don't be too hard on yourself, Kiba," I say. "Like I said before you were young; didn't get that your mom and dad were gone." _The truth hurts, _I think, _and I know that now. _"I won't be able to forgive myself," he says. "Oh come on! You didn't do anything wrong," I persist. "Stop trying to defend me alright?" Kiba demands. I sigh. "God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," he says quickly. "It's okay. You're upset," I say.

"How do you know me so well?" He smiles, and I do too. "I just do," I joke. "Nobody knows me better." He turns. "Where are you going?" I ask. "For a walk," he answers, turning to look at me. "Coming?" I nod and walk after him. "So do you think this is Paradise?" I ask. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe we shouldn't search anymore," Kiba says. "We should just stay here." I agree. This is a nice place to stay. It's far away from other humans, and it's beautiful, too.

But I know one thing: That Kiba and I have found a certain kind of Paradise that, no doubt, no one can replace.

THE END.


End file.
